Cicatrices
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: A un año del fin de la guerra, Lavender no ha podido superar ciertos traumas y decide intentar recuperar a Won Won. Pero necesitará la ayuda de un personaje inesperado.


**Cicatrices**

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.**_

_N/A: Jamás hubiese escrito sobre esta pareja, de no ser por las locas ideas de Dry (por abrir el reto _Crack!_) y de Odisea por proponer está extraña pareja. Sin más las dejo con la historia. ¡Disfrútenla y déjenme saber si les gusto con un review! ¡Besos!_

_Gracias a mi amiga y beta Bea por darle una manita gato a está historia. ¡Tq ami!_

"… _Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley ocupan el primer puesto en el conteo de la revista Corazón de Bruja: "Las diez parejas más glamorosas del año"; son seguidos de cerca por Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes también asistirán al baile para…"_

Se escuchó el estallido de la taza al estrellarse contra el suelo. Lavender Brown respiró profundo antes de abrir los ojos. Observó la porcelana hecha añicos y todo el café derramado en el suelo de la cocina. Suspiró y levantó su varita.

_Reparo – _murmuró – _Fregotego._

En un dos por tres todo estaba limpio y la taza como nueva. Ojalá todo pudiera arreglarse con un movimiento de varita. Alzó el rostro y observó su reflejo en la ventana.

Su cara seguía siendo joven, la de una niña, pero ahora se hallaba surcada por tres profundas cicatrices que iban desde su mejilla derecha hasta el final de su cuello y que hacían juego con las que lucía a lo largo de su espalda. La Guerra había dejado profundas cicatrices en ella, no sólo físicas sino también en el corazón.

Mucha gente creía que lo suyo con Ron Weasley no era serio, que sólo era una obsesión por parte de ella. Pero la realidad era que ella si estaba enamorada de su Won-Won. Al principio le pareció un niño tonto y hablador, pero con el paso de los años fue madurando hasta convertirse en un icono para la casa de Gryffindor; Si, está bien, debía confesar que en un principio le había atraído el hecho de que era el mejor amigo del "Elegido" y que parecía tener potencial para convertirse en una estrella de Quidditch, pero al conocerlo, se dio cuenta que tenía un corazón enorme y por ello daría todo por sus amigos, esto hizo que se volviera loca por él.

Pero él nunca estuvo loco por ella. No, Ronald siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione Granger. Ella sabía que era más bonita que Hermione con sus dientes largos y ropa holgada, pero nunca pudo competir por el afecto que los unía. Ahora ella lo tenía todo y Lavender Brown no tenía nada.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Ella también estaba invitada a esa fiesta pero, ¿con quién iría? Nadie querría ir con una chica deforme como lo estaba ella. Ya había pasado un año desde el ataque y aun asistía a terapia para poder aceptarse a sí misma como era ahora.

Las cicatrices, al haber sido ocasionadas por un hombre lobo, no podían curarse. Habían sanado completamente, pero seguían teniendo una apariencia un tanto desagradable. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su textura rugosa y rasposa, pero aún no podía conciliar que fueran parte de su cuerpo. Sus amigos le decían que debía portarlas de manera orgullosa, eran cicatrices de guerra, eran la prueba de que ella había luchado hasta el final, que le había hecho honor a su lado Gryffindor, había sido valiente.

Suspiró. No podía vivir así. Tenía que seguir adelante y esta fiesta era una buena oportunidad para reencontrarse con mucha gente con la que había perdido contacto y de volver a ver a Ron.

Tenía que buscar la manera de asistir, no podía darse por vencida. Sólo había pasado un año desde que esos dos estaban juntos, tenía que intentarlo todo por recuperar a Won-Won.

Un golpeteó en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una enorme lechuza parda venía a entregarle _El Profeta._ Bufó molesta, lo último que necesitaba era ver fotos conmemorativas por el aniversario del fin de la guerra.

Abrió la ventana, le pagó a la lechuza y tomó el periódico. Ya iba a tirarlo cuando una foto llamó su atención. Arrastró una silla y se sentó.

La foto en primera plana era la de un hombre delgado y moreno, con la piel cetrina y una gran nariz curva. Aunque a primera vista su rostro parecía algo hosco, sus ojos negros enmarcados por unas cejas igualmente negras y muy pobladas, transmitían paz, tranquilidad.

¡Bingo! Había encontrado la solución a su problema. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su habitación por pergamino, pluma y tintero; tenía una cita que hacer.

* * *

Miró su reloj. Había llegado 15 minutos antes a su cita. Observó el lugar. El restaurante era modesto para una estrella de Quidditch, pero al mismo tiempo acogedor. Era perfecto.

Estaba nerviosa. Había citado a Viktor Krum para comer, la lechuza con su respuesta llegó en cuestión de minutos, él estaba interesado en escuchar su propuesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la silla frente a ella se movió y una mano apareció en su campo visual.

Buenas tarr-rdes Lawenderr Brraun – Krum estrechó su mano con torpeza. Era cierto lo que decían, que era muy ágil en el aire pero ligeramente torpe en tierra. Lavender le sonrió.

Buenas tardes er…

Llámame Viktorr- le dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Víktor – Se sentaron y uno de los meseros se acercó a preguntarles que deseaban beber. Krum pidió una botella de vino.

Al principio no supieron que decirse. Se observaron y analizaron mutuamente, reconociéndose. Ambos se conocían de vista cuando él visitó Hogwarts para el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, pero nunca llegaron a entablar una conversación.

Leí tu arr-rtículo de ésta semana – comentó Krum. Mientras tomaba la copa que el mesero llenaba con vino. – Fue muy inspirr-adorr.

Lavender abrió los ojos sorprendida. No creyó que una persona como Krum tuviera tiempo de leer el periódico. Era cierto, escribía de vez en cuando para _El Profeta, _este mes le habían pedido que hiciera la reseña conmemorativa por el primer aniversario del vencimiento de Lord Voldemort. Y se había inspirado, había plasmado todos sus sentimientos en ese artículo. Se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de que a Krum le hubiera gustado.

Comieron, platicaron de muchas cosas y Lavender rió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Se sentía tranquila, feliz. Se entristeció un poco al recordar el motivo de la reunión.

Le planteó a Krum la situación y cuál era su plan. Lavender sabía que Krum había sentido algo por Hermione y esperaba que aún se sintiera un poco atraído hacia ella. Cuando Lavender hubo terminado, tomó un sorbo de vino y esperó.

Krum meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Hermione Granger lo había hechizado, se había enamorado de su inteligencia y naturalidad, pero eso ya había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Él ya lo había superado y no había encontrado otra persona tan interesante hasta el día de hoy que se había reencontrado con Lavender Brown. Recordaba a esta chica como una niña alegre, parlanchina y presumida, pero ahora se hallaba frente a una mujer más callada e inteligente. Había leído su trabajo, y sabía que escribía cosas muy profundas. ¿De dónde salía tanto sentimiento? La miró, tenía una sonrisa cálida en el rostro pero sus ojos, aunque hermosos, le parecían tristes. ¿Realmente volver con ese pelirrojo la haría sonreír de nuevo?

-¿Es esto rrealmente lo que quierr-es?

Lavender lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué si era esto lo que quería? La realidad es que no lo sabía. Pero volver con Ron sería un buen comienzo y tenía que intentarlo.

-Tengo que intentarlo – le dijo decidida. Krum la observó un rato más sin decir nada, Lavender comenzó a sentirse incómoda por el intenso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

-Mira si no te interesa, no te preocu-

-Está bien – le contestó Krum finalmente. Lavender suspiró agradecida y sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias – le dijo. Él solo asintió.

Pidieron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿A qué horr-a te rre-coho el Vierr-nes? – le preguntó Krum antes de dirigirse a la chimenea del restaurante.

- A las ocho estaría bien – Krum volvió a asentir.

Le tomó la mano y se la besó. Lavender no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. -Hasta luego Señorrita Brraun, nos vemos el vierrr-nes en la noche.

-A-adiós – fue lo único que atinó a decir la joven antes que Krum desapareciera por la Red Flu. Lavender suspiró, ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Se miró al espejo. El vestido era simplemente hermoso, el tono ligeramente bronceado de su piel combinaba perfectamente con el verde olivo. Se acercó a su tocador y se sentó, tomando la nota que había venido con el exquisito regalo.

"_Para que lo luzcas mañana en la noche, espero que te guste._

_V.K."_

Suspiró. El único problema era la espalda, completamente descubierta. Se giró para verse en el espejo, era horrible, tendría que buscar un saco o algo para ponerse.

Se dispuso a maquillarse mientras pensaba en lo que haría cuando se encontrara con Ron. ¿Qué le diría? No lo sabía… hacía tanto que no lo veía. ¿Y si Hermione nunca se separaba de él? ¿Cómo se le acercaría? Eso complicaba las cosas, pero en algún momento tendrían que separarse y ella tendría su oportunidad.

Se escuchó un golpeteó en la puerta. ¡Krum ya había llegado!

-¡Ya bajo!

Se puso el labial rápidamente, el perfume y tomó su bolso. Ya estaba saliendo cuando recordó el saco. Corrió a su closet y tomó un saco negro, se lo puso y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un ramo de rosas y la sonrisa de Krum.

-Parra ti.

Lavender las tomó e inhaló, hacía mucho que no le regalaban flores. Sonrió.

-Son bellísimas, muchísimas gracias. Pasa, voy rápido a ponerlas en agua y vuelvo para que nos vayamos.

Cuando hubo terminado, regresó a la entrada donde Krum se hallaba observando las fotos que tenía como decoración. Se dio la vuelta cuando la escuchó acercarse y le sonrió, mientras señalaba una foto en la que salía con Parvati.

Lavender tomó el retrato y sonrió nostálgica. La habían tomado en sexto año, Parvati y ella siempre fueron las mejores amigas, incluso ahora, seguían viéndose con frecuencia, al menos una vez a la semana.

-Te ves muy bonita, ¿te dejarás el saco puesto?

-Gracias, eh… si, la espalda está muy descubierta y me siento algo incómoda – le dijo mientras le sonreía - ¿nos vamos?

Krum se dirigió a la puerta y esperó a que ella saliera. Una vez que se hallaron en el umbral le ofreció su brazo.

-¿Lista? 1, 2, ¡3!

Y se aparecieron.

* * *

_¿Ya viste con quien viene Lavender? ¡Brown viene con Krum! ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? _

Fueron bombardeados por miles de preguntas tanto de los reporteros como de varios amigos y conocidos que se fueron encontrando en el camino hasta su mesa.

Saludó a Parvati quien venía acompañada de Oliver Wood. Su mejor amiga estaba emocionada porque había decido asistir y además, ¡acompañada nada más y nada menos que por Víktor Krum! Pero también estaba ofendida porque no le había comentado nada, y la verdad era que no quería decirle a Parvati la realidad detrás de todo el asunto. Tenía miedo que le dijera que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que no podía jugar con las personas así y que debía ya de olvidar a Ron de una vez por todas. Pero Lavender no podía, olvidarse de Ron era olvidarse de quien había sido antes del fatal accidente.

También se encontraron con Luna y Rolf Scamander, según Krum era un biólogo mágico muy famoso; a Dean, a Neville y a muchos otros de sus compañeros de escuela. Se sentía contenta, platicando con todos ellos, presentándolos con Krum, posando para las cámaras de los periódicos, se sentía ella otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada le pidieron su saco y ella se negó, excusándose con que le daba frio fácilmente. Krum le dirigió una mirada extraña pero no dijo nada. Los llevaron hasta su mesa y les ofrecieron algo para beber.

Platicaron un rato hasta que el salón estuvo lleno y dio inicio el evento. Se dieron varios discursos, el de Harry y Neville casi la hacen llorar. Luego abrieron el baile Harry y Ginny, seguidos de Ron y Hermione. Lavender siguió al pelirrojo con la mirada.

Estaba tan diferente, ya no parecía un niño, era todo un hombre y se veía muy feliz. No tenía ojos para nadie más que para Hermione, la miraba como si nada en el mundo importara más que ella y Lavender se sintió triste. Comprendió que lo que hubo entre Ron y ella era pasado, que tenía que dejar ir a Won-Won y seguir adelante. Y tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de no encontrar a alguien que la quisiera como era, que la aceptara con esas cicatrices y con ese dolor que le había dejado la guerra, con esas pesadillas que la perseguían por las noches. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista. Lo más discretamente que pudo se puso de pie para salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero una mano la tomo por la muñeca.

-Voy al to-tocador – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de soltarse y avanzar lo más rápido que los tacones le permitían. Cuando hubo salido del lugar se dirigió a uno de los balcones que tenía el edificio para tomar algo de aire fresco.

Se acercó al barandal y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. No quería estar sola, quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera acompañarla, que quisiera compartir su tiempo con ella. Quería que alguien la mirara como Ron miraba a Hermione. Quería sentirse hermosa otra vez.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró asustada. Ahí estaba Krum, observándola con esos ojos oscuros ahora llenos de comprensión.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.

Lavender ahogó un sollozo e intentó contestarle, pero no le salían las palabras. Krum se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente.

-Trranquila – susurró – trranquila.

Lavender fue tranquilizándose poco a poco. Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar pudo contestar a su pregunta.

-No puedo quitarle a Ron a Hermione, se ven tan felices. La envidio, quiero que alguien me vea como él la ve, quiero que alguien me quiera como la quiere, quiero sentirme hermosa otra vez – dijo esto último llevándose la mano la mejilla donde se hallaban las cicatrices levemente atenuadas por el maquillaje.

Krum sonrió. Intentó quitarle el saco pero ella se hizo a un lado.

-Déhame verr – Lavender lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que suspiró y dejó que él se acercara para quitarle el saco.

La espalda de la joven quedo completamente al descubierto, Krum extendió sus dedos y los pasó suavemente recorriendo las cicatrices de arriba hacia abajo, provocándole un escalofrió.

-Son horribles – murmuró avergonzada.

-No lo son – Lavender se giró para observarlo con curiosidad – son la muestrrra de que superrraste todos tus miedos y te converrrtiste en una mujer valiente. Erres una mujer herrrmosa Lavenderr y me gustaría que me dierras la oporrrtunidad de prrobarrtelo.

Lavender lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero… ¿no querías recuperar a Hermione?

Krum rió y le acarició el rostro.

-Herrmione es mi pasado. Y quierro que tú seas mi futurrro.

Lavender sintió como las lágrimas se formaban nuevamente en sus ojos y en un acto impulsivo se arrojó a los brazos de Krum y lo besó. El beso fue corto, pero dulce. Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos, una sensación de tranquilidad la recorrió mientras él la atraía hacia su cuerpo y le acariciaba la espalda. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Víktor sonrió y Lavender no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su atrevimiento.

-Tomarre eso como un sí.

Lavender rió mientras Víktor Krum tomaba su rostro para besarla nuevamente. Sintió como las cicatrices dejaban de dolerle y se sintió hermosa una vez más.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**


End file.
